Silent War
by TwistedHumor510
Summary: It's a Hiroto X OC and Fubuki X OC story, not HirotoXFubuki, Gomen to people who like Hiroto X Fubuki. :3


One day, Hiroto was sitting in the classroom, feeling he ought to be doing something better than sitting, listening to the boring lecture that was given 3 times already. When the bell rang, he slipped out, knowing that the teacher was old and couldn't even keep track of the money in his pocket. He strolled to the bookstore, walking along the shelves running his hand along the spines of hardcover books. When he got to the last row, he saw a girl his own age, she was pretty, with heart-shaped face, and big eyes framed by thick, long eyelashes, and slim figure. "Hmm…"Hiroto thought, "Just my type." He started to pace around her, observing her, she ignored him not taking her eyes off the novel she is holding. Hiroto tapped the girl on the shoulder; she turned around, her emerald irises narrowing with irritation. "Hi! My name is Kiyama Hiroto, I go to….." The girl had stuffed her book back to the shelf, turned her heel and strode out the door. Hiroto followed the girl, rather stalked. The girl seemed to know that someone was following her, she picked up pace, and headed toward an apartment complex. "Ah ha! So this is where she lives! He memorized the address and headed back towards school. He got back just as the bell rang. His so-called "Girlfriend" greeted him at the door. "Hiro-sama" Ulvida purred, "I was so worried! Why didn't you tell me that you were skipping? We could have been….." She rattled off and bunch of places they could have been, but Hiroto wasn't listening, his mind was too occupied thinking about the girl he saw at the bookstore.

The next day~~~~~~

It was Saturday, Hiroto usually slept in, he was too eager find out the girl's name. In the back of his mind, something was nagging him about something he forgot, but he couldn't remember what he had forgotten, so he ignored it. He spent the whole day trying to hack into the apartment system to see the list of who lived there, but no success. Around eight, someone banged on the door. He was surprised to see that is was Ulvida. "I thought I told you to meet me at the amusement park, I went and I waited and waited, but you never showed up. Are you my boyfriend or not?" Hiroto was shocked. Where did the boy girl friend come from? "I never said I was your boyfriend, it was all inside your head, I never agreed to go to amusement with you…."

"But you did!"

"Did not"

"Did too"

"Did not"

Hiroto had enough, he was already frustrated about failing to hack into the apartment complex account, and now there's a crazy, bawling girl on his front step claiming she's his girlfriend. He slammed the door in her face, and locked all 4 locks. He put his back to the door, and suddenly thought of a person, a very special person, the person who been his best friend for years. Sorry, correction, 2 people, his best boy friend and best girl friend. He picked up his cell phone and called them using the triangle phone. "Hello?"2 people said at the same time. "You two gotta come over I have a major problem right now, and I think I need your help. "We'll be there in 5 minutes", the boy he called said. "Hang in there!"Said the girl. He hung up; he knew that his 2 best friends will always be there for him. There was a screech of tires. He peeped out, 2 people were getting sleeping bags out of the trunk. The trunk lid slammed and Hiroto opened the door. 2 people stood there, the boy, Fubuki Shirou said" Sorry for not telling you that we inviting ourselves for a sleepover"

"It alright" Hiroto said. The girl, Yuki Sky, a beautiful girl with blue grey eyes, full lips, and heart shaped face, thick black eye lashes, slim figure, and silvery hair that seemed to glow in the moonlight, Hiroto's best girl friend and Shirou's girlfriend. They both set up their sleeping bags and flopped down on the couch waiting for him to say something. Hiroto started off addressing Fubuki, telling him about what happened with Ulvida and asking him for advice, what to do next. Then he addressed Sky, he knew she was the best hacker in their grade, describing the girl he met in the bookstore, and her address and how he tried to hack into the apartment complex computer. She listened while having a sympathetic expression on her pretty face. Hiroto sat across from them, waiting for their response. At last Shirou broke the awkward silence. "Erm, well, you're stuck in a very difficult situation, we will try to help, but it might take a long time, why don't we just think for half a hour and if we think of something, we will tell the rest of the group." With that he lied on Sky's lap and closed his eyes, she leaned back, stroking his hair absently. Hiroto watched them for a while, thinking about how lucky they are to have found their soul mate, the way they got together was a long story.


End file.
